


The Spirit's Bride

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And Now For Something Completely Different, Blood Mages, Bonding, Courting Rituals, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Death Rituals, Elemental Magic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Healing Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Mate Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Rituals, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychic Bond, Reincarnated Stiles Stilinski, Reincarnation, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Okay so this Fic is entirely a weird crossover of Teen Wolf's Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin dying unexpectedly during the events of Teen Wolf and then being reincarnated as Elias and Chise from The Ancient Magus Bride. It's a plot bunny that has been kicking around. I thought I'd see where it goes. Basically it's a little bit fluffy with them kinda getting to be together in a sense they never were able to before in their previous lives. Etc. Etc. *insert happy/fluffy shit here*
Relationships: Elias Ainsworth/Hatori Chise, Hatori Chise & Ruth, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Spirit's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wanted to write this. I just did. And there you go. Chapter 1 and then we'll go from there.

The Spirit’s Bride Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski was all of 16 years old and never knew that his incredibly short life would ever end like this, at the hands of deranged Alpha werewolf by the name of Peter Hale. 

His eyes were drawn over to where the body of his forever crush and fellow classmate, Lydia Martin, lay crumpled in a recently deceased heap next to the burning old Hale house.

He choked back a sob and was grateful that he hadn’t witnessed her last breath, and that gaping open wound that was now across her neck wasn’t visible to him in his own final moments.

Tears streamed down his face as he could vaguely hear the screams of the others and Scott fighting to death with Derek Hale.

By the time it was all over, they would be too late, just like they would’ve been for Lydia. 

As Peter raised a clawed hand into the air preparing to slice into his neck, he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever higher power there was, that wherever he was being sent next, that Lydia Martin, his forever love and only thing worth fighting for, would be waiting for him there. 

Lydia slowly blinked her eyes open, and immediately knew something was different. 

Something wasn’t right.

A moment ago, she had been fighting Kate Argent, and now she was…Here.

Wherever here was.

Her body felt lighter, frailer than ever had and she just felt…Different.

Carefully sitting up, she saw that it was night and the moon was out as she apparently lay sprawled in an open flowery meadow.

She raised her hands and scrunched her brows in confusion when she saw they were much smaller than she remembered, and looked down to find that she was wearing some short of raggedy sack looking nightgown that barely covered her unrecognizable scraggly, thin legs.

She quickly looked around her and spied what looked like a creek that ran off to the side of the meadow, and led straight to a dirt path, a road that was completely unknown and strange to her. 

Clawing at the grass around her, she made her way to her feet and staggered to regain her balance for a moment, before taking off in a sprint towards the creek that shined brightly in the moonlight.

She dropped to her knees in front of it, and was surprised at how clear and fresh it looked.

But something even more surprising struck her.

It wasn’t her reflection staring back at her at all. 

No. 

It was a frail, pale young girl who looked around her age, but with shorter, messy red hair and a sickly-looking body.

“Oh my god….” She whimpered as she watched the girl speak in the reflection, and a voice that wasn’t her own come from the girl’s lips.

“Where am I?” She asked as if someone would be right along to answer.

But she looked around, sitting back against the lush green grass, and noticed that she was very much alone.

“This has to be a dream. A fucking dream.” She murmured as she decided to lay back into the grass and close her eyes tightly, hoping and praying that she’d wake back up into her usual life.

Where was she?

And how did she get there?

Why was she suddenly someone else and where the hell were her friends?

No matter how long she laid there, it only came more apparent to her that she was smarter than this. 

She was a genius for fuck’s sake. 

She knew what had happened, yet she wasn’t wanting to accept and or admit it.

“I’ve died. I’ve fucking died. And now, I think I’ve been reincarnated.” She whispered, knowing no one was around to hear her. 

Saying it made her feel slightly better, more confident.

Groaning in exasperation, she knew that she had to do better in this life than the one she previously came from.

She was by no means as attractive as she had been before, but it would do for now. 

Forcing her eyes to open, she got up and dusted her primitive looking outfit off, before heading in the direction of the dirt path that she hoped would lead her to her next purpose in this life. 

Elias let out a painful groan as vague, blurry images of a boy who looked no older than 16 with short brown hair, and honey brown eyes struggled against a creature that Elias knew would most likely end up killing the boy. 

He watched the two struggle and then watched as the creature sliced into the boy’s throat, ending his short, and very young existence it seemed. 

The images began to fade, and he finally awoke from his deep slumber, wondering about the dream he had just had and what it meant for him.

He saw that the sun had just begun to rise over the grassy hills that laid just outside his window and knew that he ought to wake Chise up for her morning bath before he got Silky to start breakfast. 

He got dressed and made himself presentable before leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen where he saw that Silky and Ruth were eagerly awaiting his directions for the day.

“Silky, please run a warm bath for Chise before you make breakfast. And Ruth, please run and wake Chise. We have an appointment in town today and we can’t be late.”

Silky nodded with a small smile and went to start the bath, while Ruth changed forms and ran happily off to seek out his Mistress, Chise who happened to be Elia’s fairly new bride.

He had bought Chise from an auction several weeks ago in the larger city that bordered their neighboring county and had pledged to take her in as his bride, also meaning to save her from a terrible fate of young death after discovering that she was indeed a sleigh beggy. 

It was then that he saw that the front door to their cottage was wide open, and as his brows furrowed in confusion, he stepped outside to see what could’ve caused it to open. 

It was then that he heard Ruth’s distressed voice in his mind. 

“Mistress isn’t here. Mistress is missing.”

Alarm bells shot through every fiber of Elias’ being as he quickly turned and found Ruth sitting as his large canine self in front of him with a sorrowful expression.

“What do you mean she’s gone? Where could she have gone?”

It was then that Silky emerged from the kitchen with a plate a food and walked past them, straight out the door to where they saw that Chise was standing at the gate to their property, looking unsure if she should or shouldn’t enter.

“Chise! Where have you been? You know it’s too dangerous to go off wandering alone.” He beckoned to her, and noticed that her expression changed from one of confusion to sheer horror.

“Chise? What’s the matter with you? Come inside this instant. You need to have your bath and breakfast before our appointment in town. Or did you forget that we were meeting with an old friend of mine about an assignment?”

Chise began to back away as Ruth’s tail thumped nervously on the wooden floor behind them and Silky held out the food to the girl who seemed not at all familiar with them.

It was then that Chise turned and took off in the opposite direction, with Ruth close on her heels leaving a startled Elias and a seemingly unaffected Silky in their wake.

“What has gotten into her…” He murmured as he shook his head and turned to head back inside for his own breakfast, hoping that Ruth would be able to bring her back in time to get ready for their appointment. 

Unknowingly to him, the girl he had always know as Chise, was also known as another name, and another girl was trapped forever inside her skin.

And together, they were forever bound as one, defying not only death, but their own previously thought of human limitations.

Elias’ thoughts drifted back to the strange dream he had had earlier and wondered. 

What had gotten into Chise and who was the boy that he had seen that looked so awfully familiar?


End file.
